


Changing Tradition

by SoloShikigami



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has a tradition that Peter never knew about. Peter thinks the tradition needs to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Mod of Ask-Spiderpool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Mod+of+Ask-Spiderpool).



> I do apologize if anything is a little out of character... My only knowledge of Spider-man comes from the Maguire movies, random appearances, and the awesome Tumblr blog http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com/ and my only knowledge of Deadpool comes from general conversation, three comic books, and the same Tumblr blog.  
> Also, warning for some suicidal-ish thoughts, just in case.

Peter had gone to bed earlier than usual, but an odd dream woke him up near to midnight and he immediately knew that something was wrong. 

He left his room and looked to the couch where Wade usually fell asleep… That is, before he found his way into Peter’s bed before morning. Peter remembered Wade mentioning a mission the other day but only vaguely; Wade knew Peter hated what his job usually entailed and while Wade tried to be better and not resort to killing, the less he told Peter about any of his missions, the better off they were. Wade leaving for a day or two was usually only an off-handed mention and nothing more. 

“Something is wrong,” Peter said out loud as something in the back of his mind told him so. “It wouldn’t hurt to at least check.” 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nearly an hour later, Spider-man felt that he checked at least half of the city and there was no sign of the snarky mercenary. He was about to give up when something told him to check just one more area of the city. 

He moved further downtown and found that he had made a right decision; he could see a figure silhouetted at the top of One World Trade Center and the closer he got, the more familiar it became. 

Deadpool was standing facing south; though when Spider-man landed on the roof he noticed he was looking straight down to the street. It made him feel uneasy. 

“Hey,” Spider-man greeted, not wanting to startle him. 

“A bit late to be out on a school night, baby boy,” Deadpool said. He looked over his shoulder and Spider-man knew he was grinning under his mask. “So what’re doing swinging around this time of night?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Spider-man replied, still feeling uneasy. “You still on your mission?” 

Deadpool turned back to look out to the south. “On a personal one at the moment.” 

“Yeah? Anything I can help with?” 

“Nope.” 

Deadpool looked down again and swayed forward slightly, as if he was going to jump, which made Spider-man almost leap after him. 

“A-are you sure?” Spider-man asked, slowly moving forward. 

“Relax, not like I’m going to die if I fall.” 

“Maybe, but you always complain how much it hurts,” Spider-man chuckled, waiting for Deadpool to do the same. 

But he didn’t. 

“Wade, why are you out here?” 

Deadpool looked up. “Hm. Guess it’s only fair after you took me to see your Uncle Ben,” he murmured. “This is a little thing I do. This is the day my life fell apart.” 

Spider-man tilted his head. “How so?” 

“Today, a long time ago, my doctor told me I had cancer.” 

“I see.” 

Deadpool laughed. “Guess I should be thankful, it did set me on the path towards being a superhero.” 

Spider-man didn’t like the tone he was using; light-hearted but with something dark underneath. He took slow steps forward towards him. 

“But what does that have to do with being up here?” he asked, hoping he could keep Deadpool talking. 

“I take a flying leap off somewhere high up for fun,” Deadpool said. “To mark the occasion.” 

“I always knew you were nuts, but, why would you do that?” 

“Because I _can_ ,” Deadpool’s voice changed to something a little harder and angry. “I’ve been told that day of things I couldn’t do, it continued through Weapon X, and hell, now I have you and the Avengers on my back. Nag, nag, nag.” 

Deadpool lifted a hand to mock a mouth. Spider-man laughed a little despite the fact that he should probably be insulted. 

“But why jump off of a building?” he asked. 

“It’s not always a building,” Deadpool said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Last year, I jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge.” 

“I don’t understand why, though.” 

Now Spider-man was near him, not getting up on the edge just yet. Deadpool knew he was there, but it didn’t make him change his position. 

“Because if I didn’t have my powers, I would have done it a long time ago,” Deadpool murmured almost too low for Spider-man to hear. He pulled his mask up to reveal his face; he wanted to look at everything with his own eyes. 

Spider-man considered their situation for a moment; there really wasn’t any actual danger to what Deadpool was doing, as far as they knew. Not to mention that even if there were, Spider-man would grab him before he got hurt. It didn’t really stop him from having an internal panic attack as he still didn’t want to watch someone fall off the top of a building. 

There had been enough of that in his life. 

He followed Deadpool in pulling his mask up, deciding he was still going to try to talk his friend out of this odd tradition. 

“You know, it’s really difficult to talk to you when you’re up on that ledge.” 

Wade grinned. “Scared of heights all of a sudden, baby boy? That’s going to screw up your patrols.” 

Peter scowled. “Don’t be a dick.” 

“If it’s the height thing, I’m still taller than you when we’re on level ground.” 

“ _Not the point_.” 

Peter’s frown deepened, but he got up on the ledge and stood next to his friend. Wade spun to face him almost too fast. 

“Get down, Pete,” he said flatly. “I’m immortal, you’re not.” 

“Heights don’t bother me, Wade,” he gave him a smile but it faded quickly. “What does bother me is why you’re up here.” 

Wade stared at him for a minute before taking a couple of steps away. “You’re not meant to be here. Seriously, Pete, go home, get back to bed.” 

“And leave you to jump off this building? Then what? You’ll just lie on the sidewalk as you ooze yourself back together and regenerate?” 

“That’s the general idea, yeah.” 

“Wade, this is ridiculous. You get into enough situations to test your limits, not that there seems to be any, you keep telling me how much regenerating can suck, and this whole tradition of yours is just,” he let out a frustrated sigh, “it’s ridiculous.” 

Wade lifted one foot as if he were going to step off, and while Peter knew he wouldn’t (at least just yet), it didn’t stop him from nearly lunging forward. 

“Aw, baby boy, didn’t know you cared,” Wade said with a grin as he put his foot down. 

Peter glared at him. “You’re an asshole, Wade.” 

“That’s right, and a sexy one at that.” 

Wade ignored the look Peter was giving him and looked down at the sidewalk, his grin fading as he settled back into a more somber mood. 

“Seriously, Pete, go home,” he said, turning his back to Peter. 

Wade didn’t really want him to go, but if he was going to stick to his tradition and pull himself together by morning, he had to do it soon. He was slightly startled when thin, muscular arms wrapped around his waist and Peter’s forehead rested between his shoulder blades. 

“Please, Wade,” he whispered, but Wade could hear him loud and clear. “Please just come down and come home with me.” 

Wade grimaced; he definitely didn’t want to jump with Peter around. He knew the kid had seen enough death, and while Wade couldn’t die, the last thing he wanted to do was trigger Peter. 

Maybe it was time to give up this weird tradition. It didn’t really matter, didn’t change what happened, didn’t change how he felt, and if he were completely honest with himself, his life was probably at the best it ever had since things went south. Even though he knew he had a long way to go, he had Peter, and he had a home with him. They were at least family, if not friends. 

Wade turned around slowly, making sure both of them were stable. Peter only loosened his grip enough so that Wade could move and looked up as Wade settled his arms over his shoulders. 

“All right, baby boy,” Wade murmured, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Peter’s. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
